Harry Potter The Slytherin Boy
by kiarafan2
Summary: Harry gets picked up bt Severus and is sorted into Slytherin and befriends the Malfoys. He is in for a grand adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter In Slytherin

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter was just after cleaning the dishes after dinner and was in the sitting room untill green flames of Floo Powder came out of the fire place and a man

wearing a long, black cloak with greasy hair, a hooked noes and black eyes stepped out of the fire place and staired at Harry and the Dursleys. Dudley shivered.

"I'm here to collect Mr Harry Potter so I can take him to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Said Severus Snape. Vernon looked terrified.

Petunia was frightened at her sister's best friend in the past. "So he is one of your kind, freaks!" Severus ignored her. Then he turned to Harry and looked at his

lightening bolt shaped scar on his forhead. "Mr Potter, if you could pack up and kindly come with me when you are ready." Harry did as he was told and went in the

fire place with Snape and they went to a wizard pub in London. "Hello there, Severus. Want the usual drink?" Tom the barman asked. Severus shook his greasy head.

"No, thank you, Tom. I'm taking Mr Potter to Diagon Alley with me." Tom went silent. "Oh, Mr Potter, I can't believe I have met you at last." He said with a smile.

Harry just rolled his eyes without Tom noticeing. "_This is going to be annoying." _He thought bitterly and continued to walk with Snape and they got to Diagon Alley.

They first went to Gringotts to get money Harry's parents left him. Severus got a very small package. Hogwarts business he called it. Though Harry was not curious

to ask. Severus and Harry then went to Madam Malkin's robe shop and got the perfect robe for Hogwarts. Then Harry went to Oliviander's wand shop.

Mr Olivander appeared and got down from a ladder. "It was though only yesterday your mum and dad got their first wands. Here try this one." He gave Harry a wand

Made with unicorn hair and gave it a wave but it broke a vase. The he tried another wand made with a hippogrif's feather, but nothing happend. Mr Olivander got

out a third wand. "I wonder." He whispered and gave the wand made with a phoenix feather to Harry. It was a perfect wand indeed for him. Harry paid for it and went

out with Severus waiting. They went to a wizard pet store and Harry looked at a brown Eagle Owl. he bought the owl and both Severus and Harry went to King's Cross.

Severus stopped. "Allright, Potter here is your ticket, I will see you at Hogwarts at the sorting." He said bitterly and went off. Harry looked at his ticket that said

platform nine and three quarters. "...Filled with those filthy muggels!" Said a crule voice. Harry heard the word "Muggle" and decided to follow the man.

he saw a family of blonde haired people.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry went over to the blonde family. "Excuse me, but do you know how to get to platform nine and three quarters?" Lucius Malfoy stared at him. "And who are you, boy?"

"I'm Harry Potter, sir." Draco gawked. "_The_ Harry Potter? Do you really have that...that scar?" Harry smirked and showed his famous scar on his head. Narcissa gasped,

Lucius smiled evily. "Well, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you, Mr Potter." He said shaking Harry's hand. "Forgive us, my name Lucius Malfoy, this is Narcissa, my wife,

and this is my son, Draco." Harry smiled. "Now, to get to the platform is run striaght to the wall, if you are nervouse Draco will go first." Narcissa said warmly. Harry nodded

and Draco ran at the wall and went through it. Harry was shocked and amazed. "Now your turn, Mr Potter. Good luck on your first day at Hogwarts." Lucius said.

And Harry ran at the wall and went though it and there was the train and a lot of people. He got on the train and saw draco and two other boys. "Draco!" Harry called.

Draco turned round as did his friends. "There you are, Harry. This is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." The nodded as their names were mentioned. Harry followed

them in a compartment and sat beside Draco. "So what House do you hope to be in, Draco?" Harry asked his new friend. "Slytherin. My family has been in there for years."

Draco said with a smirk. Harry nodded and a red haired boy came. "Do you mind? everything is full." Ron Weasley asked. "Yes we mind, Weasley." Said Draco.

Ron's ears went red with anger. "Shut up, Malfoy." He said but Harry just shut the door in his face. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle snickered. "I hate that red head." Harry

grumbled. "They are a disgrace to the name of wizard, Father says. Even I agree." The young Malfoy said. Harry nodded in agreement. Then the train stopped. They saw

a big castle across a very big lake and they stepped out and saw Hagrid. "First years, come on out, follow me!" He shouted and they all got on boats. Harry was in one

with Draco, Blaise and Pansy. "Who runs this school, Draco?" Harry asked. Draco sat up. "A muggle-loving fool called Dumbledore." Harry looked back at the castle

and they all entered it and Professor McGonagall came. "Welcome to Hogwarts. While you are here you will be sorted into different Houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuuff,

Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your House will be like your family and at the end of the year a house will win the House Cup-" "Trevor!" Shouted Nevill Longbottom as he

picked up his toad. He saw McGonagall and said "Sorry." Then they went in and saw there was a stool with an old hat on top of it.


End file.
